Summer's Seasons
by hipuko
Summary: This story is being moved to my permanent account : Polynox ! Link to that account on my profile.
1. Kisses

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club(OHSHC). All rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N: Hi there everyone! I've known OHSHC for a while now, and I love it... The Hitachiin twins are my favorite characters. So... I decided I was long overdue to write a FF for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**About The Main Character :**

**Name : Kyoko Megami**

**Age : 16**

**Height : 5'5"**

**Weight : (She Doesn't Want To Tell... Ahaha)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One :

People really misunderstand each other ... I'm talking an all time thing, here. Little flicks of the hand or rolling of the eyeball really sets people off for no good reason because they do what we all do : _Misunderstand_. That's why I'm in detention on this 'death-by-boring' Saturday. Ouran's detention hall was rather fancy ... and a big place. When I say big, I mean, _big_. A good place to make a break for it if the teacher was distracted long enough. I had just arrived - the teacher was writing his name on the board in rather hard to read cursive, and set the chalk down before turning to look at me and two other kids.

"Can you tell me why you are in detention today?" He looked at all of us through his too-big glasses and clucked his tongue languidly when nobody answered.

"Allright, let's just take attendance." He sighed, giving up on that ... for now. He picked up a clipboard and started taking roll-call.

"Mandy Morris?"

"Here."

"Tatem Gimolak?"

"Present."

"Kyoko Megami?"

"Hereeeee." I sighed long.

"The Hitachiin twins?"

... No answer.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" He looked up from his clipboard. Sighing in frustration, he began to mark them absent.

_BAM! _The door to the detention hall flew open and two red-headed boys dashed inside. I jumped in my seat and squirmed a bit, starting to doodle on a piece of blank paper.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Moramogimo-sama!" They both chided together, walking in front of his desk and bowing. They handed him a piece of red paper - their excuse for being tardy.

He grabbed the sheet rather roughly, glaring down at it than back at the two, face-flushed twins. "Alright, be seated."

They sighed their thank you's in sync.

Swallowing, I watched the two take the seats on either side of me, both peering over my arm to the piece of paper on my desk.

"A flower, huh?" The one on my right sighed.

"Yeah cool, lemme see." The other one budded in, grabbing the sheet off of my desk and inspecting it.

"Hey!" I protested loudly, although the look Mr. Moramogimo shot me made me clamp my jaw shut.

"I'm Hikaro," The one who took the paper said, setting my drawing back on my desk.

"I'm Kaoru." The other one sighed, looking at my drawing again.

"Kyoko," I muttered my name in a barely-audible way, starting to draw once more.

"Okay, class." The teacher started. "It is now three pm, and detention will let out at five pm. You have two hours."

I sighed. This was going to be a loong detention ... sitting between these two little devils, anyway.

* * *

_**5:00PM - Detention is letting out :**_**_

* * *

_**

Shoving my books back in my school-bag, I stepped around the two Hitachiin twins and made a mad dash for the door. Luckily, the teacher stopped them from chasing me and pulled them aside to talk. I sighed of relief. The one time a teacher has ever done good ...

I made my way down the hallways a ways until I met my locker. I fumbled with the lock clumsly, until finally I got it off. I swapped a few books and grabbed my cell phone before slamming the door closed.

"Hey," Hikaru sighed, he was leaning against the locker next to mine.

I jumped back, startled. "What do _you _want, Hikaru?"

"Nothin'," He sighed, watching me through squinted eyes. They shined a light brown color.

I swallowed, how could I find the devil himself ... cute? "Okay then, see you tomorrow." I turned around.

"Ow!" Kaoru sighed, I had run into him.

"Sorry," My face flushed a few colors as I tried to step around him.

"Ah, ah, ah." Hikaru sighed from behind me, wrapping his long arms around my upper body, pinning me to his chest.

"Yeah, not so fast." Kaoru smirked in front of me, placing his hands on his hips and lowering his face to my level. "You made me bite my lip, how 'bout a kiss?" He made his face come only inches from mine.

My breath hitched in my throat as his lips brushed mine softly, planting a small kiss right on the spot. His lips were smooth, and seemed highly experienced as they moved gently against mine. His hands found their way to my face and pushed my head forward, making the kiss deepen. I heard Hikaru snicker from behind me. My face had to put tomatoes to shame.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! What are you doing to that innocent girl?" A guy's voice chided out.

Kaoru pulled back slowly, staring deep into my eyes as he answered. "Sorry, boss. But she owed me the kiss."

Hikaru let go of me and stepped to Kaoru's side, blocking me from the guy's point of view. Were they actually trying to ... hide me?

"Um," I was unsure of what to say, this whole situation was odd.

"We'll be there in a little while, don't have a sissy-fit." Hikaru said firmly, glancing back at me.

"Whatever," The guy sighed, and I heard footsteps indicating that he was leaving.

Kaoru and Hikaru both turned around at the same time.

I blinked as Kaoru leaned down and kissed me again. "See you tomorrow, Kyoko." They both smirked as they walked off gracefully.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" I asked out loud, feeling rather lost.

But in all seriousness, what _did _I get myself into?

* * *

**There's chapter one, everybody. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you want the story to be continued! Just give me your thoughts, it doesn't have to be a full-out report, just tell me what you thought! Will post chapter two after I've received the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Angry Tears

**Disclaimer****: I donot own OHSHC. All rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N : Thanks for reading! Here's the second chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two :

"Oh okay, so X times Y would equal fifty?" I asked my after-school tutor, Kyouya Ootori.

"That's correct," He sighed, looking up from his laptop and pushing his glasses back up him nose with a nimble finger.

I blushed, looking away from his chocolate eyes and tried to pay attention to the piece of paper in front of me.

"Tamaki tells me you kissed Kaoru the other day?" He said rather casually, typing on his computer once more.

"Uh ... " I blinked, who was Tamaki ... ? Oh ... the guy who was talking to the twins ... duh.

"Oh ... uhm ... well Kaoru kissed me ... it was forced ... " I said rather awkwardly, avoiding Kyouya's gaze.

"Ah," He mumbled, returning to whatever he was doing.

Great. What did he think I was, a whore or something? I wouldn't kiss the twins on purpose if my life depended on it, even if I _did _find them cute.. Well that wasn't the matter, I shouldn't let that kiss bother me ... I mean ... It was my first ... I should always remember it but ... still.

"So," Kyouya sighed, shutting his laptop and leaning back in his seat.

"Yes?" I swallowed.

He reached across the table and touched my forehead. "Your flushed, feeling okay?"

I blinked, my face turning even redder. "I-I'm fine, thanks."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but pulled his hand back.

"Kyoooou-yaaaaa!" I heard the twins calling from out in the hallway, they were heading towards the class room we sat in.

I sighed, slamming my head into the table as they glided inside.

"Oh! Look Kaoru, it's Kyoko! Hi Kyoko!" Hikaru said annoyingly, pointing to me giddily.

"Kyoko!" Kaoru called out, literally springing on me the moment Kyouya got up from the table.

I yelped, falling backwards in my chair and having Kaoru pin me down to the floor. I squirmed underneath his vice-grip hug.

"Aw come on, Kyoko! Gimme a hug!" He chuckled while trying to plant a kiss on my lips.

I turned my cheek so he kissed my lower jaw. "Kaoru get off me!" His weight was crushing!

"Aww, fine." He pouted, pulling us both to our feet.

I rubbed my eyes and then started gathering some papers that had been scattered in the downfall.

Hikaru stepped on a sheet I was reaching for. "I'll let you have it once you kiss Kaoru and me." He slyly smirked down at me.

I groaned. He was standing on my homework ... I couldn't leave with it even if I wanted to. I looked over my shoulder to see Kyouya exiting the room silently. I could have swore he met my gaze before he disappeared out the door, but wasn't exactly sure.

I turned towards Kaoru with my arms crossed. "Go ahead and kiss me, Kaoru, I need my homework."

"Ah, ah, ah." Both he and Hikaru sighed.

"What now?" I whined.

"I said for _you _to kiss us both." Hikaru grinned evilly.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Fine, but as soon as I kiss you guys you promise to give me my paper back?"

"Yes," They both said together.

I blushed, walking towards Kaoru and looking up into his gold-brown eyes. I had no idea what I was doing ... well not entirely anyways. I gulped, his eyes were expecting, questioning me.

I reached my hand up and grabbed a handful of his orange hair, dragging his face down to my level and crushing his lips against mine. He smirked against the kiss which made me pull on his hair hard. His tongue shot out and licked my bottom lip as his arms wrapped around my lower back. He pulled me up and forced my legs to wrap around his waist.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to hold back tears that were building up. I'm so ashamed of how he was taking advantage of me. I pulled away from him, landing on my butt on the ground, the two twins looking at me questioningly.

"I want my paper back," I said through clenched teeth.

"But you didn't kiss me yet," Hikaru chided.

"Fine, whatever." I stood up and grabbed my school-bag, storming out of the room as fast as I could manage.

"Kyoko!" Kaoru called after me.

"Hey wait up!" Hikaru yelled at me, too.

"Go to hell!" I said angrily, turning on my heel to face them, they paused a few feet away.

I couldn't help the tears that pour down my cheeks now. "I don't care about my paper but I will never kiss either of you two again!"

They both looked shocked as I wiped my eyes on my sweater's sleeve. "Bye." I turned and ran home.

I wasn't sure, but it sounded like Kaoru said, "Way to go Hikaru, way to go."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three will be put up when someone reviews on chapter two.**


	3. Caught In The Act

**Disclaimer****: I do not own OHSHC, all rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N : Thanks for your reviews everyone! Here's chapter three, please enjoy.**

**WARNING : This chapter you are about to read contains mature themes such as sexual content. DO NOT read if you are offended by this in any way. Nothing too detailed so this should be okay for people sixteen and older. (I said in the summary the rating might go up, and by might I meant will. So now I am changing the rating to M!)**

* * *

Chapter Three :

_This is wrong ... Horribly wrong. I shouldn't be doing this ... but I am._

_His touch, like fire, left my skin tingling wherever he touched. He fingers glided all over my body. What am I doing? ... I can't stop myself ... my body want's this._

_I should stop this ... but I can't ... not even if I tried. Tongue wet, he licked my neck, nipping at it lightly with a satisfied smirk spread across his mishchiveous face._

_Moaning, I gripped into his raven-black hair, back arching. What if somebody sees? What if somebody finds out? It will ruin us both. I couldn't think of that.. not now._

_"Kyouya!"_

* * *

"Kyoko! ... Kyoko!" A hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" ...

"Your not paying attention!" The teacher before me snapped angrily, I could feel twenty pairs of eyes burning holes through my soul.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Yeah you'll be sorry," Mr. Sanders grumbled as he stalked back towards the front of the room.

* * *

_Our tongues intertwined, hot and wet and messy as my back pushed heavily into the wall of the classroom. Need to stop this ... can't ..._

_"Kyouya," My mouth was freed for only a moment so I could gasp his name as he touched my sensitive areas._

_"Hm?" He sighed, his tone dripping with mock pleasure._

_"St-stop, I-I c-can't ... " My voice shook heavily as my eyelids lowered as he licked my collar bone._

_"You can't what?" He looked up at me through his gleaming glasses, brown eyes shining evilly._

_"I can't ... do this with you." I moaned, not being able to help myself from arching into his body as his hand slid between my legs._

_"Your body says otherwise..." He chuckled, his breath tickling the bare skin of my upper-torso._

_"Unngh!" I moaned as he shoved two of his digits into my lower region. _

_Liquid seeped down my legs, making my face flush a few shades of red._

_Kyouya smirked as he kissed me harshly on the mouth, his fingers playing teasingly on the inside of me, he added another finger, making me scream. His hand slapped over my mouth._

_"Do you want the whole school to know what we're doing? Shush!" He said frantically, pulling his hand away from my lower section now. I sighed of relief._

_Footsteps sounded down the hallway. "Shit! See?" He set me down and started buttoning up his shirt as I scrambled to pull my underwear and skirt on, finally pulling my bra and shirt over my head just as the set of steps stopped outside of the door._

_I was straightening my top when two red-headed guys popped their heads inside the doorway._

_"Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyouya and I both sighed in surprise._

_Their mouths dropped open, I knew how it must have looked. Both of our shirts wrinkled, hair messy, our chests heaving as we gasped for air. We looked like we had just had sex._

_"Uh," I said, taking a step forward toward the twins as they stared at me in disbelief, only to have Kyouya put an arm in front of me to halt me in my tracks._

_"Need something?" He asked in his usual tone._

_They blinked, not even registering the fact that they were being talked to. Hikaru ignored Kyouya, he huffed and stormed out of the room, while Kaoru just stood and stared._

_Kyouya rushed after Hikaru, leaving me and Kaoru behind to stare at each other in awkward silence. _

_"Kaoru, I know how this looks but-" I started, but got cut off._

_"But? Kyoko we caught you having sex with Kyouya! It's not what it looks like?" His tone was snappy, which was very unlike him - it took me by surprise._

_"We weren't having sex!" I shouted back, my face flushed and my hands balling into fists at my sides._

_"How could you?" He asked sadly._

_"How could I? What, was I cheating on you? No ... the last time I checked we weren't even friends!" I regretted those words the second they slipped out of my big mouth._

_Kaoru's eyes glazed over blankly. I knew my words had stabbed him in the heart, especially after what he told me earlier that day, 'Hikaru likes you! ... I mean he may not seem like it, but he does! And I do, too. We never meant to hurt you, Kyoko ... we're just not good with people ... we didn't know how to tell you! So stop acting as if we're nothing!'_

_He bolted out of the room and was gone. My eyes filled with tears and they spilled over. Why the hell should I care whether or not I hurt them? Why the hell do I feel like I should run to Kaoru and give him a hug and apologise? Why the hell do I love them?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey," Sighed Kyouya, he leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Hey," I half-heartedly sighed back. "How are the twins? They still not talking?"

"I'm afraid not. They haven't eaten all day either ... they just stare off into space, not saying a word to anyone, not even between themselves."

"This is bad ... " I groaned, shutting my locker and facing Kyouya.

I turned and started heading to the cafeteria. If they won't eat on their own ... I guess I'll just have to force feed them.

* * *

**Uhm ... I thought it would be best to just leave it standing where it is ... There's chapter three, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter four will be put up once I get a review for this chapter, thanks.**


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer****: I do not own OHSHC. All rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them. So here's chapter four ... there should not be any lemon unless my fingers magically decide to write some ... XD;;**

**WARNING**** : Small scene of sexual abuse ... I didn't plan it ... my fingers just happened to go, "Oh! Let's make someone do something bad to Kyoko ... " You get it! Well, please enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four :

The cafeteria was pretty much empty except for the lunch lady and a few other kids that were just finishing up. I spotted the two puffs of red hair I was looking for right away - they sat far away from everyone, off in a darkened corner sitting at a table and sulking. Sighing, I rubbed my forehead and slowly made my way over to them. How could I apologize? How could I explain?

"Uhm, Kaoru? Hikaru?" I approached them so that their backs were facing me.

They turned slowly to look at me, their faces both surprised and blank.

"Listen ... " I sighed, setting myself between the two and staring at the table nervously. "I wanted to apologize ... you guys are my friends ... even though you can be seriously annoying sometimes ... but I do like you two ... you shouldn't stop eating because of me ... " My face was flushed.

"Kyoko ... " They both sighed in sync, staring at my red face.

"Well, I forgive you," Hikaru sighed hesitantly, touching my slumped shoulder reassuringly.

"Me, too." Kaoru chidded, copying Hikaru.

I blinked. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be ... "

"Yeah, well, we like you to much to-"

"Hate you." Hikaru finished for Kaoru.

I blushed, looking at Kaoru's small smile.

"How about we just start over? Get a fresh start? ... How about you come with us to the beach tomorrow? The whole club is going," Kaoru sighed.

"Um ... " I blushed. It was more likely that it would be awkward between Kyouya, the twins and I. "Maybe, I'll have to think about it ... I might be busy ... "

"That's alright." Hikaru smiled at me.

"Humm..." I sighed.

They really were gentle. Unlike the other times I had talked to them. Underneath all their inner-devil ... they really weren't bad people once you got to know them. I eyed Kaoru and Hikaru suspiciously, kind of wondering if there was a catch. They blushed and looked away from my gaze; nah, I don't think they're gonna start anymore trouble ... at least I hope not.

* * *

**After School :**

I scribbled in my notebook to help fill the long, awkward silence between me and Kyouya. It has been this way since I made up with the twins. I guess he just doesn't like me anymore ...

"So, Kyoko ... " He started, leaning over the table and pushing his glasses up his nose.

I winced, his tone was rather bleak. "Yes?"

A hand shot out and caressed my cheek; I gasped. He smiled at me, and I wasn't sure if it was more of a mocking smile or a sincere smile, all I know is that in the next second, he was around the table and pulling me up so he could hold me to his chest firmly. "Kyoko," My name was like a purr as he whispered it into my ear, his breath hot on my neck.

Flushing, I pulled back to look him in the eye. "What's this about, Kyouya?"

"Nothing in particular ... " He smirked now, leaning so his face was only a few inches from mine.

He kissed me softly, his hands trying to travel down my stomach.

I pulled back and removed his hands from my waist. "I can't..."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't think that's very fair."

"Well I don't care whether it's fair or not, Kyouya. I'm not ... going to ... you know ..." My face was burning.

Suddenly, I was spun around and shoved into the table. It hit my stomach and I yelped out in pain as Kyouya grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled on it, so that he leaned over my body, my butt pressing into his groin.

"I think you are, you owe me the trouble for chasing down Hikaru and bribing him with an all expenses payed vacation to Bali." He tongue shot out of his mouth and licked my neck.

"No ... Kyouya don't do this ... Stop!" Tears were swelling up in my eyes.

"Kyouya, let go of Kyoko." A rather firm and familiar voice said.

Both me and Kyouya froze, turning our gaze slowly to the left; it was Kaoru! When did he show up? "K-kaoru," I sighed of relief as Kyouya let me go and backed away.

"C'mere," Kaoru sighed, motioning for me to go by him.

I didn't dare look at Kyouya; I just shuffled my feet and was soon behind Kaoru.

"Don't you dare touch her again, ya got that?" He said it so like a threat, that it even had _me _shaking in my boots.

Kyouya glared evilly behind his glasses, but didn't say a word. He exited the room rather quickly, gathering his books and slamming the door shut behind me.

I gulped, face flushed as usual as Kaoru turned around to look at me.

"You okay?" His tone was gentler now.

"Uh..." I mumbled, feeling a sore spot on the back of my head from where Kyouya had tugged my hair. "Yeah, I think so. If you hadn't have shown up, who knows what would have happened." I smiled timidly up at him.

Gasping, I was pulled into Kaoru's chest, his long arms wrapped around my upper torso. "Be more careful okay? I don't know how me _or _Hikaru would be able to handle it." His voice was soft as he whispered in my ear.

Chagrin burned my cheeks a red hot as his grip on me tightened. "Okay,"

I think I may have just lost all of my sanity, because I leaned back so I could look him in the eye and stood on my toes so I could kiss him on the lips. What business did I have kissing him? After all he's done? But it just seemed like the right thing to do; I mean his feelings for me had become so evident that I just could no longer swallow down my own, either.

He gasped into our kiss, so I opened my eyes the tiniest to see his large, golden brown orbs wide with shock as my hands tangled in his mess of orange hair. Smiling, I pulled back and wiped my mouth.

What to say now? ... Is this love I'm feeling?

* * *

**Yeah... this had a rough start and finish because I wrote each section on different days due to me being busy(more like lazy*cough*) ... Well there you go! Sorry for the late update; don't hate me! Enjoy~! You know what to do if you want chapter five up!**


	5. Stupid Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, all rights go to it's creator.**

**A/N****: Hey everybody, I appreciate the reviews! So here's chapter, five, right? Or did I count wrong? Ahaha...well updates might be a little bit slower than I'd like them to be due to me catching the sniffles! *Achoo* Ah, well. Please enjoy~!**

**WARNING : This contains a small session of YAOI, or guyxguy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five :

I quit after school studying with Kyouya ... due to the fact he had tried to rape me. Thanks to that whole incident I am now flunking my math class. Oh, well. Lunch was quiet, the twins sat with me, they asked if I was free this weekend and I said yeah, so we're meeting at the main street café on saturday. Pretty uneventful week actually. Am I saying I miss being sexually harrassed? ...

"H-Hikaru..." I heard Kaoru's voice shakily whisper. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I was on my way to last period english, and I was standing in front of the vacant science lab nobody uses anymore.

"Shush, you want someone to hear?" Hikaru responded a tone louder than a whisper.

They say curiousity killed the cat right ... ? Well I'm not a cat, but I'm _defientaly _curious. Looking around to make sure no one was around to see me, I slinked up to the door and pressed my ear against it; since the glass was made so you couldn't see in.

"S-stop what if someone walks in?"

"Nonsense, nobody ever uses this room anymore." Hikaru chidded a rather bit too happily.

"Unghh..." Kaoru sighed/moaned all together at once, making my eyeballs almost fall out of their sockets.

I leaned away from the door. Okay, I shouldn't mess with it... I have no idea what they're doing in there ... but I don't want to know. I turned on my heel and walked a few feet down the hall way before I paused. Well ... I _do _want to know what they're doing but it's non of my buisness... I walked back to the front of the door and rest my hand on the knob. No... I shouldn't. Returning that few feet away from the science lab, I turned and glared at the door.

Okay, okay, I'll just peek my head in, no harm done, right?

_Wrong!~_

The moment I popped my head in that door I knew I'd regret it for like, ever. Hikaru had Kaoru pinned against one of the walls, both of their shirts discarded on the floor. Their hair a mess, and mouths wet from each others kisses, their lust coated, golden-brown eyes met my shocked ones. I about screamed. Jumping back out of the room I heard Kaoru call my name and some shuffling of clothing. Okay, okay. Curiousity _totally _just killed me on the inside.

* * *

**_After Her English Class (Which She Scrambled To In A Hurry) :_**

I still could just not believe it. The twins? _Together? _Seriously. Incest. Wrong. A no-no. I shook my head as I scolded myself for even pausing to listen to their little 'meeting', in the science lab. How was I supposed to face them now? What would I say? _"Oh, hey guys, sorry I walked in on your little incest fest."_ ... Ugh.

After getting the books I needed out of my locker, I wondered out of the school and started making my way home when I heard Hikaru call my name. My face flushing, I tried to make my feet move faster, but not run; I didn't want to offend the poor guy, gay or not.

"Kyoko!" Now Kaoru was calling after me.

I stopped, and held my breath as I heard their footsteps approach behind me.

"You're the one who walked in on us at the science lab ... right?" Kaoru questioned heisitantly.

I nodded, keeping my mouth clamped shut.

"Well, uhm ... " He wasn't sure of what to say.

"It's nothing, I didn't see much." Face redding even more, I stated it blankly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Not waiting for their response, I quickly departed and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

**_The Next Day : Saturday :_**

Waking up grogily, I pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a loose black tank-top that hung rather big around me, but I didn't care. After grooming myself for the day, I ate my breakfast in silence and then looked at the clock. The twins and I had said around noon-ish. And it was twelve now, so I hurried up and cleaned my dishes and then jogged down to the café, since main street was only a few blocks away.

I arrived gasping, so I had to step aside to catch my breath. After I could, I entered the shop and sat down in a booth in the far corner. And waited. And waited. And waited.

I sat there for about an hour and a half before I gave up. Sighing, I thanked the cashier for the small cappichino I had purchased and started back down the road to myself.

How dare they not show up? Were they afraid I was mad? Well I'm not and I showed up, so how much does _that _tell you. They obviously don't care.

That's when my cell-phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered lazily and took a sip of my coffee as I walked down the sidewalks back to my house.

"Where are you?" It was Hikaru.

"Where am I? I'm on my way home, I sat in the café for about two hours waiting on _you_."

"Well we're here now." He stated, I heard Kaoru say something in the backround.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru but I'm already in front of my house, I don't feel like walking all the way back. I'll see you at school on monday." And I hung up.

I might love them, but I can't handle all that drama. Not now, anyways. From being sexually harrassed to being _saved _from being sexually assulted, drama drama drama came in a package from those two. My nerves were too racked to take all of it. I had to focus on the midterms that were coming up, and that big test in history. Not to mention that pop quiz in math on tuesday. And I _suck _at match.

They stood me up and now I'm doing the same thing, what else can I do?

* * *

**_Five In The Afternoon : (Same Day)_**

Someone was ringing my doorbell over and over. I groaned from the couch and turned the t.v. off before standing up and heading to the front door. Unbolting the locks, I swung it open to be looking into two pairs of mischivious golden-brown eyes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how'd you know where I live?" I questioned, keeping the door halfway closed with my body blocking the free space.

"We asked the school." Kaoru said blushing.

"Ah," I sighed.

_~Awkward Silence~ ..._

"So, can we come in? We want to talk.." Asked Hikaru, being the first to break through the quiet.

"Uh, sure come in," I opened the door and stepped to the side as they entered my house.

"Nice place," Sighed Kaoru as the twins kicked off their shoes.

"Mhm," I headed into the living room with the two of them following.

I plopped down on the sofa and looked up at the two expectantly. "So what'd ya need?"

"Well," Hikaru started, sitting down to my left while Kaoru sat on my right.

"We wanted to apologize, for everything and what you saw yesterday." Kaoru finished for his older sibling.

"Oh, okay. Well, apology accepted." I bit my lip and kept my gaze on the floor as my face flushed from being so close to the two.

A warm hand wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into Kaoru's side.

"Um ... " I gasped as his long arms wrapped around me as he held me in a rather long embrace.

"Are you jealous?" He sighed into my ear; his breath causing goosebumps to rise on my arms.

"J-jealous?" I almost squealed as I felt another set of hands rubbing the small of my back.

"Of what me and Hikaru were doing," His tone was a bit mocking, but gentle non-the-less.

"Why would I b-be?" I was stammering stupidly.

"Because you like us, right, Kyoko?" Hikaru chidded in now, leaning into my back and having his breath tickle the other side of my face.

I gulped, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. "I d-don't know, do you guys like me?" Such a stupid question ...

* * *

**I stopped it here solely because I wanted to, hope you guys liked it. Review if you want chapter six.**


	6. ATTENTION

**Attention, this story is going to be moved.**

**I'm surprised people still are favouring this story!**

**As of when I can, I am moving the story to my permanent account, which you can find the link to under my about me on my profile here.**

**Thanks to everyone of you who stayed with my story; it means so so so so much!**

**I will be moving the stories I plan on continuing to the new account.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
